Feeling Like A Monster
by LupusLover
Summary: "Please Gwen tell me the truth. Please?" She didn't move. "Yeah, yeah we are werewolves."
1. Wait You're a What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Gwen's POV**

So it's season three of Total Drama. It's already over though. Who won? Um… maybe you should finish watching the series. Even though it's over Chris wants us to do one more challenge. He even went to Canada to pick up everyone else from the Total Drama series. Anyway the challenge was in Transylvania. Chris made the teams the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers. Just like old times. The Bass won the challenge. We didn't care though since no one was getting voted off or anything like that.

Chris let us look around a bit while he and Chef stayed on the plane. Since it was night time it was a little hard to look around but eventually we found an old castle. We decided to hang out around there for a while. We were having fun till a man in a coat and a hat showed up. Now before I tell you what happened let me tell you a little secret. I'm a werewolf. So are Trent, Duncan, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, DJ, Noah, and Izzy. We were all made werewolves at the same time. It started on the second night on the Total Drama Island. It's a long story but it looks like you have time.

_On the second night on the island I saw Noah going out to the woods. Me and a couple of the Gopher and Bass members followed. Noah knew we were following him but he didn't tell us to leave or anything like that. He said that one of the interns looked a bit…different. He said we could come with him if we want so we did. Turns out Noah was right. One of the interns was a werewolf. Actually ten of the interns are werewolves. Noah went up to the intern and begged her to make him a werewolf. At first she denied being a werewolf but the Noah started telling her what gave her away so she caved. Then she saw us and asked if we wanted to be ones too. We thought about it for a second. We thought werewolves were evil creatures who killed families and friends. But we only heard that kind of stuff from movies. So we asked her what was so good about being a werewolf. She told us a lot of things about them._

_She said werewolves can't get cancer or any other human diseases, she also said it makes you stronger, faster, and more…keen. She said a lot of the good things about it. But we were smart and asked the bad things. Compared to the good things there weren't that many. So we decided to become werewolves. Remember the other nine werewolves? Turns out they were her adopted brothers and sisters. They said they would only make certain people werewolves, and those certain people were us. The intern Noah accused said she would only make me a werewolf. I asked why but she just said 'Destiny asked me'. I still don't know what she meant. I mean aren't you in charge of your own destiny?_

_Anyway she said to follow her and the others. She took us to a cave with a small motionless lake in it. Since it was motionless you could see the full moon's reflection. She started telling us the ways to become a werewolf. The most dangerous way is using black magic. The easiest way is being born a werewolf. We were made werewolves the easy medium way. I don't really get it but apparently you have to drink moonlit water then you have to soak your wrist in the water and have a werewolf bite you. It was over in a minute but sometimes I can still feel the werewolf venom going into my blood._

_So from that day forward me and the others were being trained. We learned how to hunt, how to fight, and how to be werewolves. Ever since TDWT started we haven't had much practice, but we were taught the basics. I know it might be a bit confusing but you'll find out more later on._

So that's the story. Not much to tell but its still a story. As I was saying the man in the coat and hat approached us and said we were on his favorite TV series. Then he saw me and…well this is how it played out.

For some reason the man wouldn't stop staring at me. I tried ignoring him and continue talking to Leshawna but he started walking toward me. "Y-you…you're…" He started stammering. I looked at him. "Problem?" I asked. "You're...not entirely human are you?" He questioned. He knew. I don't know how but he did. With all the confidence I had in me I asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't say anything for a while. Then he repeated the question. I gave him a questioning stare before he started saying. "No…It is not just you. There are more yes?"

"More what?" I asked. He stared at me again then said. "Yes. I am certain. It is not just you. There are others." He started walking around staring at the other werewolves. Then he left. It kind of scared me. Leshawna asked me something but I didn't hear. It's like she was miles away from me. "What was that about?" She asked again. I didn't move for a few seconds before answering "I don't know." I looked around at everyone else. They were staring at me and the others. "Maybe we should leave…" Heather said aloud. Everyone agreed. On the way out I accidently cut my arm on some barb wire. The cut wasn't deep but it was bleeding. I continued walking toward the plane. The second we got there I went up to first class and went to sleep.

**Cody's POV**

Gwen was acting a little weird earlier. I was gonna ask her what's wrong but knowing Gwen she might not tell me. On the way out I saw her accidently cut her arm on some barb wire. I almost ran up to her and ask her if she was ok but something stopped me. There was some of her blood still on the barb wire. I remembered that before we came to Transylvania I got one of those blood test kit things. I could test her blood and see what's wrong with her. It's a good thing I have a container with me. I got some and hurried back to the plane. I grabbed my backpack and went to the cargo room. I put some of the blood in between two pieces of glass and took out a microscope. That's weird. Gwen's blood looks different from normal blood.

I took out my laptop and opened it up. For some odd reason I easily got an internet connection. I went on a couple of sites hoping to find a match for Gwen's blood but I couldn't find any. Right before I gave up I found a perfect match. Gwen's blood was closely related to wolf's blood, but there was something more to it. It was like there was more then just wolf blood in her. I stayed up all night researching. I didn't find out much. The only thing I know about it is that its wolf blood and destroys any vaccine or cancer that comes near it. I went on Google and typed in 'wolf blood immune cancer'. I hit enter. I got over a million links. Its times like these I wish I could text kgb for an answer, but they probably get their answers from Google or Bing. I looked on the first page and found one quick. It was about werewolves but I clicked on it any way. I read it in under a few minutes.

_Here is some information regarding werewolves that is most commonly misinterpreted,  
1. a person can become a werewolf by being born a werewolf, bitten by a werewolf, cursed by someone you have wronged in some way, and being given the power threw sorcery. These are the only real ways.  
2. Silver will not kill a werewolf, although it will cause pain and discomfort.  
3. The curse can never be broken, no matter what some people or beliefs may state.  
4. All werewolves can communicate threw a form of telepathy which enables them to hunt and perform more efficiently.  
5. Werewolves are virtually immortal because of the constant regeneration of their physical tissue, making their true age somewhat difficult to determine.  
6. Werewolves in a pack have a physic link that bonds them together, if one werewolf in the pack dies the other werewolves can sense his death.  
7. if you are bitten and you kill the werewolf you WILL NOT be free from the curse, the curse is like a virus, or rabies if you will, if you get bitten by an animal that has rabies you get rabies, and if you kill the animal that gave you rabies you will not be cured. You still have the virus.  
8. A werewolf can be killed by any wound that completely destroys the heart or the brain, but decapitation is the most effective way.  
9. Some beliefs state that holly water can kill a werewolf, this is false. Christianity or any thing pertaining to Christianity offends some werewolves. Crosses, holy water, and the bible do not ward off werewolves.  
10. It is one belief that werewolves are deathly afraid of water regardless of the amount or the circumstances, this is also false. While it is true werewolves do not like water it only applies to large bodies such as ponds and lakes, but if need be the beast can enter the water.  
11. There are several ways to tell if someone in a werewolf. becoming a werewolf is not transparent, no matter how the victim tries to hide it. Therefore, look for symptoms in your human suspects that include increasing violence, increasing aggression, unprovoked rages, insomnia, restlessness, and other bizarre behavior. Unfortunately, over time these symptoms can be brought under control, so do not rely on them exclusively.  
12. Werewolves do not only turn on a full moon, neither do they have to. A werewolf can change his form and shape shift at will whenever he wants to, at day or night. Although newly turned werewolves are sometimes forced to change by certain aspects of the lunar cycles or certain sounds such as the howling of another werewolf._

I looked at the rest of the page. I saw something that made me freeze. _Werewolf blood is quite confusing to understand. Werewolf blood looks just like wolf blood but some believe that it's more than just wolf blood. Many have tried to find out what else is in werewolf blood but all have failed. Werewolf blood is also immune to various vaccines including cancer and many other human diseases. Many have tried various tests to find out why. The only thing they've found out is that any kind of disease that touches it is instantly…destroyed. Some also believe that werewolves have an amazing ability to adapt to any environment they are put in. When in a warm climate their fur grows shorter. When in a cool climate their fur grows longer. Some experts say that a werewolf can sense when someone's a friend or an enemy not by scent or how they look but by looking into their eyes. Some people who aren't werewolves have this ability but aren't very good at it. People call this ability Soul Reading._

I notice that Soul Reading was a link, I clicked on it. _Soul Reading is the ability to well reads someone's soul. Those who have this gift can look into someone's eyes and see everything they've seen, everything they've felt, everything they've done._ That's all it said. It explains a few things but not all of them. I'll have to study Gwen and the others for the next few days.

**Two days later**

It's true. Gwen and the others are werewolves. I've been studying them for the last few days. They show all the symptoms. They act a bit more aggressive but they calm down in seconds. They look at each other like they hear what they're thinking. I know it's not a lot but it's something. I've been mulling it over for the past two days but I think I'll do it. I'll ask Gwen if she's a werewolf. Gwen and the others have been helping Chris move some of the stuff in the cargo room. I was sitting in the cockpit right now and Gwen is on the other side of the plane. I get up and start walking toward the other side of the plane. "Oh Cody, do you think you can help me with something?" Sierra asked me along the way. "Sorry Sierra I have to go talk to Gwen. There's something going on with her." I call back. Everyone in first class and the loser's section heard me and followed. When I got to the cargo hold I found Gwen and the others stacking some boxes and carrying stuff.

"Hey Cody, what's up?" Gwen asked me when I walked in. She was sorting some paper into a box. "Hey G-Gwen, C-Can I ask you a q-question?" She continued sorting and didn't look my way. "Sure, shoot!" She still didn't look my way. "Is it true? I mean what that man said the other day. Was he telling the truth?" She continued sorting the papers. "What do you mean Cody?"

"What the guy said at the castle that night. He was telling the truth right?" She didn't even glance. "What man?" I was getting frustrated now. "Are you and the others werewolves or not?" I screamed. She stopped moving. Actually everyone stopped moving and looked at me, everyone except Gwen. Noah walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Actually Cody…" I slapped his hand away. "I wasn't asking you Noah! I was asking Gwen!" He backed away a few feet. "Please Gwen tell me the truth. Please?" She didn't move. "Yeah, yeah we are werewolves."

**Review please!**


	2. News and a Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Italics are thoughts.**

**Cody's POV**

"Y-you are?" I asked Gwen. "Yeah I am Cody." She hasn't looked up yet. I look over at Noah. He looks down at his feet and doesn't say anything. I look at everyone else who's a werewolf but they all do the same thing as Noah. "How long?" Gwen asked. 'What?" I take a few steps forward. "How long have you knew?" She turned around to look at me.

"A few days, why?" She sighed. "It's nothing…" She shook her head. I was just about to ask her another question when I heard a chime. Seriously? Chris came out from behind some crates. "Song time, but not you guys just the werewolves, now let's hear it!"

**Gwen**: The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
**Duncan**: So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

**DJ**: It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
**Beth**: Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

**Courtney**: I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**Izzy**: I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

**Everybody**: I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

**Bridgette**: My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
**Geoff**: 'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

**Noah**: I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**Trent**: I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

**Gwen**: I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**Everybody**: I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

**Duncan**: It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
**Courtney**: No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster

**Gwen**: I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I

**Everybody**: Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

**Everybody**: I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

**Everybody**: I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

They finished the song. Wait a second. I turn to Chris. "You knew all along didn't you?" He smiled, "Yup." I turn to Gwen. "So you tell him but not me? How could you?" I start walking away but someone grabs my arm. "Cody, you have to listen first." I look at her straight in the eye. "Okay then tell me." She looks at everyone else and pulls me to first class. Everyone follows us there. She sits me down.

"Cody, I never told Chris. We never told Chris. He found out on his own."

"How'd he find out?"

"Cameras." We say at the same time. "But how come Chris never told anyone?" She sighs. "It's a long story but first let me finish the first one. I couldn't tell you because 1. You wouldn't believe me and 2. I'd scare you and 3. You'd tell someone." True. "So how come Chris never told anyone?" Sierra asked. "I can answer that." Chris said. "As much as I would love to tell the whole world that they're werewolves, I couldn't." He couldn't?

"What do you mean you couldn't?" Alejandro asked. "Gwen you tell them." He said. We all look at Gwen. She sighs. "If the whole entire world were to find out that were werewolves it could start a war…" A war? "You mean everyone in the world will start fighting?" Owen asked. "No," Courtney answered. "There will be some who think this is all just a big hoax, some who believe it but choose not to fight, and then there are some who believe it and want to kill us and _more_." More? How many werewolves are in the world? "Sorry if this scares any of you guys but this could happen. But it's a good thing none of the cameras are on, right Chris?" Chris froze up. "I-I think so…"

Everyone looks at Chris thinking the same question. "I mean the last challenge was filmed but that's it. I didn't film anything else. Nobody films anything unless I tell them." Hopefully Chris is right.

**Three days later**

We finally arrived in Canada. We started getting off the plane but then we saw some people standing about ten yards away. Gwen must have known some of them because she said "What are my mom and brother doing here?"

**Gwen's POV**

What are my mom and brother doing here? Why are they here? "Gwen!" My mom shouted. "As soon as we heard the news we came rushing here. I nearly got a speeding ticket!" My mom and brother hugged me. I looked around at the other werewolves. Their parents were here too, but why? "Uh…mom, it's not that I don't want you to leave or anything but what are you doing here?" She frowned. "Remember you said you were a werewolf and TV. You're every where, even on the news." I didn't move. We were being filmed. The world's going into war. I started backing away from my mom. The other werewolves heard her too and started backing away from their parents. "Oh don't worry Gwen we'll find a cure for being a werewolf. Don't you worry."

"But mom we don't want a cure." I told her. She looked at me confused. Actually everyone was looking at us. "What do you mean Gwen?" My mom came closer to us. "I mean we don't want a cure. We don't want to be human again." She smiled. "Why of course you do sweetie, right?" I shook my head. "If it's safe to say..." We all look at Cody. "Even if there was a cure for being a werewolf it wouldn't work. Any vaccine or disease that touches their blood is instantly destroyed. I don't know why it just does." Our parents glanced at each other. No one said anything for a few minutes. The silence was broken by an unknown voice. "Well there is one cure…" We look over to find a man with a German Sheppard. "There is? Well what is it?" My mom asked. "Death…" he answered. "What? You can't kill our children?" She started acting a little frantic. "Oh well. Rocko get them." His dog charged forward. _Shouldn't we do something Gwen?_ I heard Geoff ask me threw werewolf telepathy. _Maybe, but I doubt a dog could actually hurt us._ "Uh…Gwen aren't you going to do anything?" Chris asked me. "What you want us to kill his dog?" I glanced at him. "But can't you get arrested for animal abuse?" Cody asked me. "Yes, but I won't be arrested if a wolf kills his dog."

I glance over at Duncan. _Do you want to?_ I ask him. He grins devilishly. _Gladly,_ He answers. I nod my head at him. He goes into his wolf form and runs forward. He immediately lunges at Rocko's throat and bites down. Even though he's a few yards away I can see the blood fall from Rocko's throat, like its right in front of my face. Duncan lands on his feet. Rocko lands on his back. Duncan turns back to his human form and walks back to us. _You still have some blood on your lips._ I told him. He wipes the blood from his mouth. The man looked a little scared. "Well I'll just be on my way." He screams and runs off. I guess he wasn't a professional. "What did you just do?" I look over at a man who looks strangely like Duncan, I'm guessing he's Duncan's dad. "I killed a dog." Duncan said it like he didn't even care. "Well yes but you killed his dog like you've been doing it your whole life." Duncan nods his head. "Well some of my life." Nobody moved for a few minutes. It was so silent except for the other werewolves were speaking through telepathy. _Well this is awkward. What'd you expect princess? I just killed a dog. Come on Duncan even you think this is awkward. I never said it wasn't Bridgette. Uh, Dudes is it just me or does that look like an angry mob over there._ We look around. Geoff's right. There was an angry mob coming our way. "Hey Chris we'll see you back at the Total Drama Action set." I told him. I nod to other werewolves, and then we start running.

**I'm thinking of doing a song every few chapters. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Song: Monster by Skillet, the song that inspired me to write this fanfic. Thanks for reading!**


	3. An Average Day For a Werewolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. Italics are thoughts.**

**Geoff's POV**

"Well this has been one crazy day!" I laugh. We just got back from running away from the mob. I don't really know what happened but I think they just got tired and gave up. "I know right? It's too bad we have training tomorrow." Gwen told me. We all groan. _Ugh, I'm too tired to train tomorrow. I'm too tired to even talk._ I thought. Training can be a little hard sometimes, but since our mentors probably watched the news tomorrows training will be even harder. We're walking to the Aftermath set, actually we're limping. "Where have you guys been?" I look over to find Chris and everyone else standing a few yards away. "What do you mean where have we been? We've been running away from that angry mob all day!"

"Oh sorry, we thought you'd be back earlier." I nod my head to him. "If you don't mind we'll be heading to our rooms now." We continued walking to the set. "But wait we have to find a cure!" Gwen's mom yelled. "Too tired, tomorrow 'Kay?" Gwen shouts back. _I'm going to sleep till noon tomorrow._ Bridgette thought to me. _Yeah me too._ I thought back.

**The Next Day**

I yawned. I look over at my clock. 1:24 pm. I get up and take a shower. It feels good to take a hot shower. I dry off. As I'm getting dressed someone knocks on my door. I sniff the air. It was Bridgette. "Geoff, are you up yet?" Bridgette asked. I open the door. "Hey Bridge, what's up?"

"The others are going hunting, are you going with them?" It's been a while since I went hunting. "How 'bout I go fishing with you and DJ?" Most werewolves hunt deer or elk but Bridgette's a vegetarian and DJ loves animals so they only eat fish. To tell you the truth I hate the taste of fish, but Bridgette loves it. "Sure why not?" She grabs my hand and we start walking down the hall. "I think we have enough time to hunt before training." She tells me. Training starts at 4:00 and hunting takes about 50 minutes. Hey it's hard to find the perfect animal to eat. Sadly the closest place to wilderness is Total Drama Island, which takes about 20 minutes to get there. "Race you there?" I ask. She smiles. "Sure!" We go into our wolf forms and take off down the hall. You probably already know that werewolves are very fast. What sucks is that I have more strength then speed and Bridgette has more speed then strength, so you can pretty much guess who's going to win. As we're running towards the island we see a few familiar faces. Chris, Chef, our parents, and of course the competitors. They were shocked to see us in our wolf forms, or they were trying to guess who we are.

Me and Bridge are pretty similar looking as wolves. My fur's blonde like my hair, my stomach, my front and back paws and the tip of my tail are white, and of course I have blue eyes. I have a few white marks and streaks on my face. I'm even wearing my signature hat and Hawaiian like necklace. Bridgette's well…the most beautiful wolf in the world, Duh! Unlike me her fur isn't blonde it's golden, her front paws are white. She even has a silver fur collar, and she has her beautiful hazel eyes. We were having fun, running to the island. I guess that's one of the many things about being a werewolf. We love running and the outdoors. The best part is that you almost never get tired from running. We finally made it to the island. I see another wolf sitting on the docks looking down into the water. _Hey Bridge, who's that on the dock?_ She looks over. _I think that's DJ. Come on._ We head off toward the wolf. I sniff the air when we're a few feet away from him. Yup that's DJ. _Hey Deej!_ I thought to him. He turns around. _Oh it's just you two._ He walks over to us. Now let me tell you what DJ looks. The dude is huge! He's almost bigger then a bear! Well compared to most things. He is a bit bigger then a bear but compared to Beth, the smallest out of all of us, he's like a house! His fur is a light shade of brown but his paws, muzzle, back legs, and the tip of his tail are a darker shade of brown. He has white ears too. _Hey Geoff are you coming fishing with us?_ I nod my head. _Well let's get going!_ He starts heading towards the woods and we follow. There's a clean stream nearby with a little waterfall going into it.** (AN: I'm not talking about the one shown in the theme song. I made this one up.)**

As soon as we get there Bridgette starts looking for a spot to fish. Fishing might seem easy to you but it's not when you're a wolf. You have to brush your paw against the surface of the water so the fish thinks its food. Sometimes the fish are smart and know it's a trick, but when a fish comes near the surface that's your chance to toss it out of the water. Trust me it's hard. I'm not the best fisher unlike Bridgette. I guess it has something to do with my body structure. Like I said before Bridgette's fast, I'm strong. _Here Geoff._ Bridgette tosses me a fish. _Thanks Bridgette._ I lie down and take a bite out of it. Another thing about being a wolf is that you have two sides. My human side is telling me 'Don't eat that it's raw fish!' while my wolf side is telling me 'who cares! I'm starving! Eat it anyway!' The wolf side always wins. I finish the fish and look over at Bridgette. _Do you think we should start heading toward the training grounds?_ I ask her. She takes another bite out of her fish. _Probably._ She gets up while DJ and I follow. It takes a while to get to the training grounds so we pretty much talked most the way. We didn't really talk about anything specific except the whole world going into war thing. **(AN: I'm lazy ok?)**  
B: _I can't believe Chris didn't know they were filming!  
D: Yeah me too.  
G: Yeah but it makes you wonder who was filming.  
B: And now we have to train even harder today.  
D: Our mentors are going to kill us when we get there. I just know I'm gonna end up with broken bones after today.  
B: Hey aren't those the training grounds over there?  
G: Wow we got here faster then I thought!_

I looked around for my mentor. I found him talking to Gwen's mentor. I change back to my human form. "Hey Wyatt, what's our training today?" To tell you the truth my mentor, Wyatt, is blind so most of my training involves me being blind folded. "No training today Geoff." He told me. What? How can we not have training? Didn't he hear the news? "What do you mean we don't have training?" I asked him. "We figured you guys would be tired from running from angry mobs and stuff like that, so you guys have the day off." I just stood there with my mouth hanging open. "Well what are you standing here for? Go have fun before I change my mind!" I didn't want to hang out any longer so I ran away as fast as I could along with Bridgette and DJ. We ran until we got to camp. "Do you think we should tell everyone else there's no training today?" DJ asks me. "I think they already know." I say while pointing to the campfire pit. All the other werewolves were sitting there. _Come on._ I thought. "Hey guys what's up?" Bridgette greets them. "Nothing just chilling." Duncan says while we knuckle touch.

"There you guys are! We've looked everywhere!" I see Chris and our parents coming our way. "Oh, hey, what's up?" I greet my family. "What's up? What's up! We just spent all day looking for you guys!" My mom screamed. Before I could reply Chris spoke up. "Sorry guys we're on a tight schedule so let's hurry to the medical tent and find a cure." Our parents grabbed our arms and dragged us there.

What do you think? Love it? Hate it? I need to know! Review!


	4. Meet Storm and Snow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**In the Medical Tent  
Geoff's POV**

"Ok we're going to need a blood sample from one of you." Chris asks us. Duncan pushes me forward. "Thanks Geoff!" He sits me down on a table and puts a needle in my arm. He draws some blood and puts some on a slide. "Well while you guys are finding a cure that won't work we'll be outside." Noah says while dragging me out side. "So what do you guys want to do while we're out here?" Bridgette asked us. Izzy starts jumping while saying, "Oh hey Noah, we should do something fun like tag or something like that. That would be so fun!" Noah gives her a blank stare. "Uh no thanks Iz, I think I'll just go read a book." Noah starts walking away but apparently Izzy didn't like that. She goes into her wolf form and tackles him to the ground. "Izzy get off of me! I told you I'm not playing." Noah tries getting up but Izzy tackles him to the ground again. "Fine I'll play!" Noah changes to his wolf form and tackles Izzy to the ground. Izzy's wolf form is pretty cool. She has deep orange fur but her back and front legs are light orange. She has these weird tribal fur markings on her face. Her stomach is pure white. She still has her green eyes too. Noah's is pretty cool too. He's mostly white but his paws back and neck are brown.

Like Izzy he has brown tribal markings on his face and a brown stripe down his tail. Actually Izzy does this a lot with Noah. I look over near the Medical tent and see a teenager that looks strangely like Noah standing at the entrance. I look at the other werewolves. We change into our wolf forms and run off towards the woods.

**Cody's POV**

I started walked toward the entrance of the medical tent to talk to Noah. When I got to the entrance I saw two wolves wrestling with each other, an orange one and a brown one. I notice a teen that strangely looks like Noah. "Hey you must be one of Noah's brothers, I'm Cody." I hold my hand out to him. "Hey my name's Darren." He ignores my hand and continues watching the two wolves wrestle with each other. "So what are you up to?" I ask him. He doesn't respond for a few minutes. "I'm watching Noah and Izzy wrestle with each other." I don't respond and watch Izzy and Noah too. I turn to Darren. His eyes go wide and he takes a small step forward. "Problem?" I ask. He doesn't say anything and points at Noah. I look over at him and Izzy. So what? They're just playing and having a good time. "What's wrong with that? They're just playing." He looks over at me. "Didn't you see it? Noah smiled. I've never seen Noah smile before. Not ever." I look back at Noah. It's true. Noah _is_ smiling. Even I've never seen Noah smile. Darren turns to me. "Cody, do you think…" I look at him. "Do you think…that maybe Noah likes being a werewolf? Do you think all of them like being werewolves?" I nod my head. "Hey Cody can I see you for a minute?" I turn around to see Gwen standing there. "Yeah Gwen?" She looks around then grabs my arm and pulls me to the cabins. "I want to give you something." She hands be a book that looks to be a thousand years old. "What's this?" I ask. "Well you see me and the others are kind of a special breed of werewolves, and this book can tell you about us." I look at the book then at her. "Why are you giving me this?" She looks down at her feet. "I trust you." She walks away. What does she mean? I open up the book and start reading. My eyes widened. What's this, a summary? I start reading it.

_This book holds all the facts, myths, and legends of the ten werewolves made many years ago. The ten wolves were imbedded with the power of the elements, Space, Time, Wind, Lightning, Fire, Water, Earth, Ice, Sun, and Moon. They were made to protect certain things. Things such as treasure, secret places, and life, but originally they were made to protect a society of werewolves. Over the years they started protecting more then just the society. They've started protecting humans. When they started protecting humans the society made a new rule in their honor. Werewolves cannot harm humans in any physical way unless it's to protect another human or for defense. If a werewolf were to kill a human said werewolf will be killed._ That explains why they're so protective these days. I turn to the next page.

The heading was "The Beginning". _Long ago there was a kingdom of werewolves with a king named Emerson. One day his guards brought him an old lady, claiming she was trying to break into his home. Emerson was a kind and thoughtful king and thought that the old lady couldn't have. So he asked the lady if it's true. "Of course not I only came to you to ask you a favor." The old lady told the king to hold a tournament to find the ten best warriors in the kingdom; the ten warriors will be given special powers to protect the kingdom. The king agreed and held the tournament the very next day. The tournament ended rather quickly. The winners were Gwendolyn, Elizabeth, Isabella, Geoffrey, Duncan, Bridgette, Devon Joseph, Noah, Courtney, and Trenton. The old lady gave the ten warriors power over the elements. Gwendolyn was the first to receive the power over space but the old lady stopped her. "You cannot have the power of space until you've learned to control the power of darkness." The old Lady told her. So from that day forward they were known as Gwendolyn of Darkness, Elizabeth or Time, Isabella of Wind, Geoffrey of Lightning, Duncan of Fire, Bridgette of Water, Devon Joseph of Earth, Noah of Ice, Courtney of Sun, and Trenton of Moon. They vowed to protect the kingdom for as long as their spirits live…_That's it? That can't be it! I look up from the book. Where'd Gwen go? I walk around the cabins. Eventually I bumped into Leshawna. "Hey Leshawna have you seen Gwen?" She shakes her head. "I was wondering the same thing, wanna help me find her?" I nod my head and we head off into the woods. We walked for hours calling Gwen's name. I look at my watch. 9:56, it's getting late. "Hey Leshawna I think we should head back." She nods her head in agreement and we start walking back to camp. _Bark!_ I look around. I thought I just heard a…_Bark!_ That. But it's not an ordinary bark. It sounded like a puppy. "Hey Leshawna did you hear that?" She stares at me. "Hear what?"

"Listen." We listen for a few seconds. _Bark!_ I look around and see a faint light in the distance. "Come on, this way!" I start running toward the light while Leshawna follows. The light gets brighter and brighter. We walk into an opening with a campfire in the middle of it. I see Gwen and Trent sitting side by side. "Hey Cody, Hey Leshawna!" She greets happily. "Did you guys hear that?" I ask them. They look at us confused. "Hear what?" I look around the opening. I could've sworn it was coming from…_Bark!_ It is here! "You guys heard the right? It's coming from here!" They look down at their feet. _Bark!_ Two puppies come out from the shadows. One's black with a white Ankh** [1]** on its chest and the other's silver with black and white spots. They start walking toward Gwen and Trent. "Well now we know where the barking was coming from." I laugh. Gwen doesn't look up. Neither does Trent. What's wrong with them? They look a little sad. "Gwen…" Leshawna speaks up. "Do you know these two?" She doesn't say anything for a few seconds. "Yeah we do…"

"Well who are they?" Gwen picks up the black one and holds it in her arms. "They're…" My eyes widen. Please don't say what I think you're gonna say. Please don't say it. "They're…our daughter and son."

**1: An Ankh is the symbol of Life. It looks like a Cross with a loop at the top.**

**OMG! Even I didn't know I was gonna write that! Whoa…Drama! Any way Review!**


	5. There's more?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Cody's POV**

I could've sworn my heart shattered. I kind of knew Gwen would eventually end up with Trent, but to have two kids at the age of 17? "Cody…" I look up at Gwen. I looked her in the eyes. She was sad, scared, and confused, but mostly she was sorry. "Cody I-I… you have to listen to me." She pats the ground next to her. I walk over and sit down. "Cody I never meant for this to happen. What happened happened." She slowly pulls the book at of my grasp and flips to a page. She hands the book back to me. I start reading the article.

_Since werewolves are technically part wolf it's their instincts to find a mate during mating season. But because werewolves live longer then humans they can have a mate at the age of 16._

I get it now. Gwen didn't want for this to happen. It was just her wolf instincts that made her. "What are their names?" I ask them. "The black one's Storm and the silver one's Snow." Leshawna comes over and sits next to me. "When did this happen?" She asked. "Sometime during TDA." We don't ask anything else for a while. My heart still hurts a little bit but at least I know Gwen never meant for this to happen. "Can you guys promise not to tell anyone?" Trent asks us. We nod our heads. "Can they change to their human form too?" I ask.

"Not yet. They're too young." Again we hear nothing but the crackling of the fire. I feel sorry for Gwen. Having to do things she doesn't want to. "What about the others? Do Bridgette and Courtney have pups too?" Leshawna ask. Gwen nods her head. "Courtney and Duncan have two sons named Donovan and Lucas. Bridgette and Geoff have a daughter named Riley." I kind of expected Geoff and Bridgette to have a kid of their own by now, but Courtney, I never knew Duncan would go that far with her, whatever. "I guess we'll be heading back to camp now, you coming?" I ask Gwen. She shakes her head. "We'll stay here." Trent responds for her. I nod my head and we start leaving the clearing. I look back to see Gwen and Trent in their wolf forms laying side by side, along with their pups. I can tell Gwen's the teal and dark gray one. Trent's the gray, black and white one. They looked happy. Maybe all werewolves are like that. "Yo Cody you coming or what?" Leshawna asks. I start walking forward again. I look back one more time, Sweet Dreams Gwen.

**The Next Day  
Gwen's POV**

I'm glad Cody understood me last night. Storm and Snow aren't here right now so they're with my mentor. Usually when I can't spend time with Snow and Storm I have my mentor look after them. Right now we're walking back to camp. "Hey Gwen!" Someone shouts from behind me. I turn around and see Courtney and Bridgette coming my way. "Hey, what's up with you guys?" I ask them. "What's up with us? What's up with you?" Courtney asks. "Yeah you seem a little down." Bridgette cuts in. I frown, "Cody and Leshawna saw Storm and Snow last night." They freeze up. "Wait did you tell them about our pups." I nod my head. They glance at each other and scream, "WHAT?"

"Sorry guys I had to tell them, but they did promise not to tell anyone." I kept walking towards the camp. "Wait did you want to tell him or did you have too?" Courtney asks. I gave her my what-do-you-think look. She nods her head. "To tell you the truth I hate this whole entire world finding out thing, like we didn't have enough to worry about. Now everyone in the world is degrading us." We kept walking in silence until we got back to camp. We walked past the medical tent to see Chris and everyone else working for a cure. I shook my head. They'll never find a cure. No one ever has and no one ever will. We kept walking till we got to the campfire pit. I see Trent and all the other werewolves sitting around. "Hey guys." We greet them. Trent looks at me with fear in his eyes. I give him a serious look and say "Let me guess, The Lunar Wolves want to talk to us?" He nods his head. The Lunar Wolves is a union we follow. It's where we get all our werewolf rules and such. It's actually a pretty nice place, lucky for us they're only a few miles away. "Well what do they want from us?" I ask. Trent shrugs his shoulders along with everyone else. "Actually they need to speak with us tonight." Noah tells me. I sigh. "I guess we should start heading over." I mumble. This is going to be a long night.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been so frikkin busy with school and stuff. I just got a deviantart account a month ago and just posted some pictures from this story. Like what the characters look like as wolves. I'll also be posting pics of snow and storm and the others soon. Review!**


	6. What's it like?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Gwen's POV**

I'm in my wolf form along with the others. Right now we're running toward where the Lunar Wolves live. Like I said before they're the council we follow. It's inside a mountain actually. It has a small entrance but the inside is huge. There's thousands of hallways and room. It even has a dining hall, a waterfall running into a river, and a huge stained glass window. It's more of a giant mansion actually. When we got there we had to go through the guard at the entrance. We start heading toward the Convention room. It's where we have meetings and talk about new laws and such. We walk in to find out we're not the only ones.

The first person I notice is Shannon, the only teacher here. She teaches the little kids here. Our society is kind of like a little village in a way. Everyone here is either a werewolf or a human learning about being a werewolf. But because of that we have a lot of kids here. The other people I notice are Ethan the black smith, Emerson the King, Kim the Queen, and Caitlin the other Queen. We're still missing a person. We take our seats and wait for the meeting to start. The king and queen's take a seat. "Well since Talen isn't here we'll start the meeting anyway." Emerson announced. He turns to us and says "We've recently heard that you guys have had your identity revealed to the entire world. Is this true?" I stand up. "Yes sir." I say. "Care to tell us how this happened?" Caitlin asks. I nod my head. "Someone was filming us." She nods her head. "Was there anyone who knew before the whole world found out?" Kim asked me. I thought about it for a second. Well there's Cody. "Yes there was. A teenager named…" The doors burst open. Everyone turns to see the war leader Talen enter. "Sorry I'm late." He takes his seat. Everyone turns back to me. "A teenager named Cody." I finish my sentence. "Well then I wish you bring him here at once."

"What?" I ask. He takes a deep breath and says, "Since he was the one who started all of this he'll be the one deciding the fate of all those people on that T.V. show of yours.." Trent stands up. "Can't you let him decided after the war?" Now it was Talen's turn to stand up. "Objection, he has to decide now!" Emerson holds up his hand to silence everyone. He gestures for Trent to finish. "If you let them become werewolves now before the war they'll be unprepared and scared to death." He finish's and sits down. Emerson thinks for a few minutes before saying, "Alright Gwen, I want you to ask Cody tonight but we'll only put this in effect after the war is over. This meeting is over!" I rush outside. "Gwen, wait!" Trent yells after me. I stop and look behind me. "Guys hurry up! We have to get back to the island!" They stop in front of me panting. "Gwen what are you going to tell him?" I thought about it for a second. I sigh. "I don't know what to tell him." I respond. I turn and start running back toward the island. I change into my wolf form and run faster. I look over my shoulder to see everyone else in their wolf forms. _Gwen! Slow down!_ Trent thinks to me. _No, you speed up._ I think back. I hear Trent laugh in my head.

**Later that night**

"Uh Cody, can I talk to you for a second?" I walk up to Cody. He nods his head. "It's kind of a secret so don't tell anyone." He looks around before leaning in to listen. "I kind of met with my bosses about the whole entire world finding out thing. Since you were the first to find out about this, you have to decide if the TD cast will be werewolves or not." He tenses up. He looks down at his feet. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I was just about to ask him if he was ok when he asks, "What's it like being a wolf?" I was a little taken back at first.

"Uh…well I-it's…Um…How do I explain this? It's different for every person. For me it's like I'm the most unstoppable thing here. It's not like I'm bursting with power or anything like that. It's like I can do everything I've ever dreamt of, like I can do anything. So basically it's l-like… I can touch Heaven." He gave me a questioning stare. I sigh. "Cody…how would you feel if you could out run a tornado, if you could stop a train, and survive in even the most dangerous places?" He looks at me. "So let me get this straight. I have to choose the fate of everyone on this show?" He asks. I nod my head. "Cody you can't tell anyone about this. Okay?" He nods his head. "Tell me your answer later 'Kay?" I walk back to the cabins to catch up on my sleep.

**Later that night: 1:36**

_Where am I? Am I dreaming? I look at my surroundings. I'm in a beautiful field. There's thousand's and thousand's of black roses all around me. It's night time and there's a full moon. I look up at the moon. It gave me an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Then the moon started turning red. It's a lunar eclipse. I gasp. I feel an awful pain shoot up my spine. I scream. I look at my hand. It's turning into a paw. I'm growing fur and a tail. I'm being forced to change into my wolf form! I scream in pain. Someone save me!_

I sit up in my bed. I'm sweating like crazy. I feel my face. It's still the same. It was all a dream. I notice Cody sitting next to my bed. "Uh…hey Cody?" He looks at me with a serious look on his face. "You were having a nightmare. What happened?" I shook my head. "It's nothing." I reply. "I have my answer." He says. I look at him in shock.

**Sorry it's a little short but it's like eleven at night at my mom is yelling at me to go to bed. Review! Check out the new pictures I posted on my deviantart account, just type in Lupuslover in Google.**


	7. Cody's Answer and a Song

**I am so sorry I'm updating this story more then my others. For all you people who read my other stories let's just say they're on hiatus for the time being until I finish this story. I think there's only going to be about 15-22 chapters give or take a few. I am so sorry it's just that I've kinda lost sight of the plots and such but I'll try to update them, even if the chapters aren't that long. Again I'm very sorry. I'm starting to think about putting their thoughts in between those squiggly line things.**

**Gwen's POV**

"Well what's your answer?" I ask Cody. He takes a deep breath and says "I think it will be best for everyone if they…" He pauses for a second. "…If they become werewolves."

I freeze. "Is that your final answer?" I question. He nods his head. A few minutes of silence go by. "If it's too much to ask, I'd like to be a werewolf tonight."

I sigh. "Cody I can't. I'm still an apprentice." His eyes meet mine. "Apprentice, you mean you have a mentor?" I nod my head. "Can't we go ask them though?" I shrug my shoulders. "We can go ask but my mentor is very stubborn. She might say no."

**12 minutes later**

"Sure why not." I stare at my mentor in shock. "What do you mean 'Sure'?" I practically yell. My mentor, Stella, shakes her head. "Gwen you can make him a werewolf if you want you just can't make him a werewolf while in your wolf form." I give her a questioning look. "If you make him a werewolf while you're in your wolf form he'll gain all of your abilities and powers. If you make him a werewolf while you're in your human form he'll just be an ordinary werewolf. Actually," She looks at her watch. "If you want him to make him a werewolf now you better hurry, it's almost sunrise." She waves her hand to signal me to leave. I rush to Cody. "Come on Cody we've got to hurry!"

I grab his arm and start running toward the spot I was made a werewolf. The second we got there I checked to see if you could still see the moons reflection in the water. It was still viewable. "Ok Cody we don't really have much time left so here's what you have to do. Drink some of this water then pour some on your wrist." He kneels down and scoops some water into his hand, and then he puts some on his wrist. He looks at me and asks "Does it hurt?" I nod my head, "Only a little." He nods his head for me to go on. I lick my lips and raise his wrist to my mouth. I bite down hard enough for me to break skin, the taste of blood and copper rush into my mouth. Cody bites his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

I let go of his wrist. ~_Put your wrist in the water. ~_ I think to him. He dunks his wrist into the water. Just like me his wound closed up but he still had a bite mark. The blood from his wrist disappears. "Congratulations Cody you are now a werewolf." He smiles, "So what now?" He turns his wrist over and over. "Now you're going to be sick for three days." He stops moving for a second. "What?" I chuckle. ~_You're the one who read the book. You should know what happens next.~_

**Later that day**

**Cody's POV**

I feel like crap. Just this morning Gwen was making me a werewolf, now I'm sick. Chris was wondering why I was so sick. I told him it was the flu and that's so unlike him to be caring. Gwen visited me various times this morning; it was so nice of her to visit me. Trent and the others visited me to. They knew Gwen made me a werewolf. She didn't tell them or anything they knew by my scent. Apparently all werewolves smell like their human self with a mix of trees and nature. They were kind of excited to have one of there nicest friends being a werewolf. Some of the others campers like Alejandro and Sierra were a little bit suspicious of my sudden illness. This is gonna be a long three days.

**Three Days Later**

**Gwen's POV**

"Come on Cody you have to try sometime." Cody and I are out in an open field right now. I'm trying to get Cody to change into his wolf form. "It's easy. All you have to do is think about being a wolf. It's that simple." I've been keeping this up for five minutes now. "Sorry Gwen I'm just a little nervous." I sigh. "It's the first part of your training. You have to learn how." Cody closes his eyes. "Remember empty your mind and think only about being a wolf. Imagine the soft ground of the woods under your paws." I change into my wolf form and lie down. He sighs. "Gwen I don't think I can." He looks down at his shoes. I think for a moment. Well I've read somewhere that newborn wolves can change if they hear another werewolf howl. ~_I have an Idea. ~_ I think to Cody. He looks up at me. I take a deep breath and howl at the top of my lungs. I hear the others start howling too.

Cody's eyes go wide. He changes to his wolf form and howls with me. I stop howling and so does everyone else. I turn to Cody but he wasn't there. I look a little ways over to see him running and jumping every where. I completely forgot that new born werewolves have massive amounts of energy. It was kind of cute seeing him acting like a puppy every step he took. Actually I just now noticed how fast he is. He's running almost as fast as Izzy. While Cody was running around like a cheetah I noticed Trent and Bridgette walk out of the woods. ~_What's up Gwen? ~_ They think at the same time. ~_Nothing much, Just watching Cody run around like an Idiot. ~ _They take a seat beside me and watch Cody run to. Pretty soon all the other werewolves show up and watch too.

After about two hours he stops running and lies down. I walk up to him and think; _~I should've warned you that new werewolves have a lot of energy. ~ _He laughs;_ Its ok I kind of knew that would happen. ~ _Duncan walks up to Cody and thinks; _~On the other hand it was very entertaining to watch. ~_ Since Cody stopped running I actually got a good look at him. Most of his fur is brown like his hair. He has a white line running down his back, from his nose to the tip of his tail. There are three white lines, on each side of his body, running down from the line on his back. His face has six white streaks on it. Of course he still had his blue eyes. _~Wow, running around this field really makes you tired. ~, Cody_ closes his eyes. _~Come on Cody, we have to go see my mentor. ~_, I think. He gets up and follows me into the woods. There's a cabin on the other side of the island where our mentors live. Even Chris doesn't know they're there. As soon as we get there my Storm and Snow come rushing out. _~Yay you're here! You said we could go for a walk the next time you came here. We're going to go right? ~_, Snow asks me. I nod my head. She turns to Cody. _~Who's this, a new friend? ~_ She walks up to him and paws at his legs. _~Snow, Storm; this is Cody, He's a friend of mine. ~_

_~Are you the human we saw in the woods a few nights ago? ~_, Storm asks. Cody nods his head. _~Come on. ~_, I think. I change into my human form and open the door. Cody gives me a blank stare. I sigh. "You don't have to change back to human if you don't want to." I say. We walk inside and see my mentor washing some dishes. The place is pretty simple, just a two story log cabin with a fireplace. "Hey Stella what are we going to do about Cody? He still needs a mentor." I ask. She finishes the last of the dishes and says, "Well since you made him a werewolf you can teach him." I give her a 'Are you serious?' look. She nods her head. "This doesn't mean you're not an apprentice. You still have a lot to learn." I give her a silent 'Ok, Thank you' and leave. Cody follows me and so do Snow and Storm. I change back to my wolf form and we go for a walk in the woods.

**Some number of hours later**

**Cody's POV**

I'm in my human form right now, walking to the medical tent. Don't ask me how I changed back, let me just say it took forever. I walk in to still see everyone working their butts off for a cure that won't work. Some people were sleeping on the beds or in a chair. Sierra runs up to me; "Cody can I talk to you for a minute?" She walks outside of the tent while I follow. "So uh Cody…I have a question about Gwen and the others. I've been seeing you hang out with her lately. So…uh…Do they like being werewolves?" I don't say anything for a few seconds. "Well Sierra, I asked Gwen that a few days ago. She told me in her exact words 'Cody…how would you feel if you could out run a tornado, if you could stop a train, and survive in even the most dangerous places?'" She looks away for a few then turns back to me, "How would you feel?"

"I would feel like I could do anything. I'd feel like I could touch Heaven." She gives me a questioning stair and says, "That's a thorough answer." I laugh nervously, "Not really that's just what Gwen told me." She makes an 'o' with her mouth and walks back into the tent. I decide to take a walk in the woods. After about 20 minutes of walking I hear a bell. I look around for where it came from but didn't find anything. Out of nowhere I hear music playing. I start heading toward where the sound is coming from and stumble upon the stage used for the talent show. I see the other werewolves sitting on a stage and Chris on standing on the ground. I strain my ears to listen.  
"Come on you guys have to sing it's in your contracts." They groan. Courtney picks up a mike on the floor and turns it on.

**Courtney: I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Duncan: Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

Gwen: So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Trent: Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

DJ: I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Beth: Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

Noah: So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Izzy: Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Everybody: Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Bridgette: Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Geoff: Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

Everybody: This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

Trent: So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Gwen: Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become

The song ends. Chris gives them a thumbs up and walks away. Everyone takes a seat on the bleachers except Gwen and Trent. They sit on the stages edge and lie on their backs. That's when I realized being a werewolf is harder then it looks. What have I gotten myself into?

**Wow 4 pages that's probably the longest I've ever written. I was suppose to add a song in chapter 3 or 4 but I couldn't fit it in. it's 9:40 right now and I'm pretty tired so I'll stop there. Review!**


	8. More Humans and Dreams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Gwen's POV**

I've been lying on my back for 15 minutes now. Strangely enough the hard wooden stage didn't hurt my back. I close my eyes. It's hard enough being a mom of two kids but Chris just has to make everything harder. I hear Courtney's ringtone go off. I look up at her. "Hey Farah, what's up?" Farah is Courtney's mentor. Farah's the complete opposite of Courtney, which is a little weird seeing how most of us are very similar to our mentors. "What? Now way!" Courtney has this goofy smile on her face. "Yeah, okay we're on our way. Thanks, bye!" She hangs up; she still has that goofy smile on her face. "What happened?" I ask. "They have there human forms!" My face lights up. She doesn't have to tell me who, I already know. "Well get up let's go!" She grabs Duncan's wrist and starts heading toward our mentor's cabin. I jump off the stage and break into a run while Trent follows.

As soon as we got there we see Stella and Farah on the porch along with five other kids. Snow and Storm run up to me and Trent, and give us a hug. How do I know it's them? They're my kids how do I not know! Snow looks to be about nine, **(AN: Yeah, that just happened.)** while Storm looks like he's fourteen. Snow looks a lot like me, long black hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. She's wearing a pure white dress with a small silver bow near her neck and white shoes. Storm has shaggy black hair, emerald eyes, and tan skin like Trent. He's wearing black pants, a white undershirt, a black over shirt, and black converse. He also has a white Ankh hanging around his neck. We hug them even tighter. A sudden vision comes to my mind.

_Trent's nudging my muzzle. We're in our wolf forms; I'm lying on the ground right now. He nudges me again. He whines in my ear. I grip the ground with my claws. Trent's scared. He doesn't know what to do. I nudge his paws to tell him it's alright. I whine in pain. Its ok Gwen you'll be fine. He reassures me. I take a deep breath. I relax myself a little. After a few minutes of pain, I hear the soft whines of two puppies. Look Gwen. They're beautiful. I open my eyes, not even realizing I closed them. I see two beautiful pups nestled by my stomach, a silver one and a black one. What should we name them? I think about it for a few seconds. Well how 'bout you name our daughter and I'll name our son? He nods his head. She looks like she has snowflakes on her back. See the black and white spots? I nod my head. I think I'll name her…Snow Zaria Smith. It's perfect. I think I'll name our son Storm Emerson Smith. It feels a little weird using Trent's last name for our children, but I'm just happy they're here._

The vision ends. What was that? I look around, nothings changed. I notice Courtney and Duncan's kids. One reminded me a lot of Courtney. Same mocha brown hair, tan skin, for some strange reason he has Duncan's icy blue eyes. I think his name is Donovan. I look at his brother. He has black hair, pale skin, like Duncan but he also has onyx eyes like Courtney. That must be Lucas. I look over at Geoff and Bridgette hugging a little girl who looked very much like Geoff. "Hey mom, look at this!" Snow tugs my arm and shows me a picture. It was a drawing of me and Trent as wolves. "You like it right?" She tugs my arm again. I nod my head. "It's beautiful." Trent tells her. "You're as good as Gwen." Her eyes shine brightly. "You really think so?" He nods his head. Before I could say something else my phone rings. "Yeah? Right now? Fine." I turn to Snow and Storm. "Sorry guys but we have to go." They let out a long sigh before saying, "Do you really have to go?" I nod my head. "We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" They nod their heads. I get up and start heading toward camp.

**Noah's POV**

Izzy and I didn't really bother following them so we took a walk. Despite Chris and all the other dangers on this island, we actually found a pretty nice spot to relax. Usually when I'm out on a walk with Izzy, I focus my attention on her voice. But my mind keeps drifting back to Gwen and hers kids. Just seeing her with her daughter, it reminds me off Izzy and… "Noah are you listening? It's not like you to ignore me." I shake off the rest of the thoughts. "Sorry Iz," I rub the back of my neck. "I was thinking of something else, can you say it again?" She shakes her head, "It wasn't all that important…" We stand still for a few seconds before she says, "Come on, I want to show you something…" She changes into her wolf form and runs off into the woods. I change and run after her. She suddenly stops and lies down in a hollowed out tree. _It's really soft and warm in here._ She thinks to me. I lie down beside her. It is pretty warm in here. I don't really notice but my eyes start drooping. Izzy isn't trying to wake me. She must be falling asleep too. I yawn. A nap wouldn't hurt.

**Noah's Dream**_  
I'm walking in the woods in my human form. There's a beautiful full moon out. Something isn't right about it though. It has an odd glow to it. It's so quiet out here. A howl in the distance startles me. They're saying trouble is coming for us. Trouble, for who? A sudden stab of pain shoots up my spine. I look around. There's no one here. I look up at the moon. It's turning red. It's a Lunar Eclipse! I feel another stab of pain. I scream. I kneel on the ground. The pain's coming from all over my body. I scream in pain again. What's happening? I look at my hand. My fingers are shifting into claws. My knees start turning backwards. I fall on the ground. I look up to see a mirror drenched in blood. I look at my reflection. My face is shifting into a muzzle. I scream again. Why? What does this mean? I feel my heartbeat slowing down. Is this the trouble? Will I die young? I howl for one final time, before my heart stops…_

I jerk awake. I turned into my human form in my sleep. I feel for my pulse. I let out a sigh of relief when I it's still beating. "What's wrong Noah?" Izzy asks. She's in her human form, with a confused look on her face. "It's nothing, let's head back to camp." She nods her head and we leave.

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been so busy with school and the holidays. Review!**


	9. Werewolf 101

**I'm typing as fast as I can people! Don't rush me! This is basically an informing chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

******Cody's POV**

Gwen's going to teach me about being a werewolf today. I'm waiting for her on the Gopher cabin steps. Gwen said she'd teach me the rules of being a werewolf. I see Alejandro leave the infirmary and come towards me. "Hey Cody, can I ask you something?" I nod my head. "Do you know anything about werewolves?"

"Why the sudden interest?" I ask. He sighs. "Promise not to tell anyone?" I draw an 'X' over my heart. "My ancestors were werewolves. I just want to know if that affects me in any way. So again what do you know?" I shrug, "I know they have a very short temper." I laugh for a minute or so, then I see he's serious. "I mean do they hurt friends or family or anything like that?" One of the very few things I found out about being a werewolf is that you can basically feel human's emotions, and they some how connect with yours. Right now Alejandro is a mix between mad and confused. "Look at Gwen. She hasn't hurt anyone, except Heather but they probably hated each other before Gwen became a werewolf." He starts to calm down a little but I can still feel his confusion. There's something new though, doubt? "Thanks Cody." He leaves with out another word.

"Hey Cody, are you ready to learn?" Gwen taps my shoulder. I turn around. "Hey!" I smile. She frowns, "Sorry Cody but I can't teach you anything today, something came up. But I made a list for you." Now it was my turn to frown. I force a smile, "That's okay!" She hands me the list and leaves in a flash. I look at the list in my hand.

**Werewolf 101**

**There are five important laws a werewolf must follow. These laws are not followed by rogue werewolves.  
A. Protect other werewolves in your pack, even if it will cost you your life.  
B. NEVER kill humans. If the human wishes to die or **_**your **_**human ask you to kill another human, do it.  
C. There is no need to kill another werewolf unless you have a good reason.  
D. Protect your territory. Do not move into another wolf's territory.  
E. Never EVER tell humans you're a werewolf.**

**If a human finds out you're a werewolf, said human will have the choice of becoming a werewolf or being killed.**

**If a human saves a werewolf's life, that werewolf will have to protect that human till the werewolf dies. If the human dies of old age, the werewolf has to stand by there grave for the rest of there life if the human was buried, if the human was cremated the werewolf is free.**

**There are various breeds of werewolves. Even though there are many different kinds we're all the same. (You can tell by there looks.)  
A. Russian wolves (Sleek black fur, very busy tails, and sharp claws.)  
B. French wolves (White noses, white claws, and good at stalking.)  
C. German wolves (Deep red fur, usually amber eyes, good at fighting.)  
D. Japanese wolves (Ash gray fur, cherry blossom eyes, good at stealth.)  
E. Tree wolves (Brown and white fur, live high up in treetops)  
F. Winged wolves (Wolves with wings, no pair of wings are alike, good at jumping)  
G. City wolves (Black, smudged fur, usually rogues.)  
H. Natural wolves (Can't live in city's, coat varies, live in caves.)  
I. The Ancient Wolves  
J. And many more!**

**The Ancient wolves were combinations of all other werewolves in the world. No one knows what they look like, considering the fact that they're extinct, but most legends say they had fur of a thousand colors, and eyes with all the colors of the rainbow. They were amazing at fighting and never backed down from a fight. Now queens tell the story to there pups, so they can be inspired to try there best. Eventually they were killed of by a pack full of rogue wolves. The rogues fought for power not honor, but they were ambitious so they eventually killed each other, only the leader survived. Today his blood runs in all regions of the world. Most of his descendents, like Adolf Hitler, became dictators.**

**There are a total of thirteen werewolf covens in North America. (And there ranks)  
1. The Lunar Wolves (Muskoka, Canada)  
2. The Eclipse Wolves (Flagstaff, Arizona)  
3. The Crystal Wolves (St. Cloud, Minnesota)  
4. The Blood Wolves (New York, New York)  
5. The Solar Wolves (Los Angeles, California)  
6. The Jeweled Wolves (Seattle, Washington)  
7. The Golden Wolves (Orlando, Florida)  
8. The Silver Wolves (Danville, Virginia)  
9. The Diamond Wolves (Newport, Rhode Island)  
10. The Sky Wolves (Ontario, Canada)  
11. The Northern Wolves (Turtle Lake, North Dakota)  
12. The Southern Wolves (Springfield, South Dakota)  
13. The Sea Wolves (Flint, Michigan)**

**Our fur is a combination of steel and diamonds, but it's softer the silk.**

**We can heal our minor injuries with water touched from moonlight; anything serious must be treated immediately.**

**Never go against pack rules.**

That's it? I look up. It looks like it might rain. I wanted to ask Gwen some questions about all this, but I guess that'll have to wait.

**Again I'm sorry it's short but I have testing all this week. The good news. No homework so I'll be working on my fanfictions twice as hard. I'll try to update again this weekend or the next. Review!**


	10. The Wolf's out of the Bag

**Yes! Summer vacation's almost here! I'll be updating more over the summer, so no worries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Gwen's POV**

I felt bad just leaving Cody by himself but this was much more important. My mentor told me just a few minutes ago. I had to put on a cheerful act for Cody so he wouldn't suspect anything.

The world's going into war.

I can still hear the news going through my head.

"_**Recently a video of the popular reality TV show: Total Drama showed that some of the cast members were in fact werewolves. The video was given to us by an intern that worked for the show. He claims that he felt like the world should know what exactly is on the show. Just recently the mayor of Muskoka Lakes, Susan Pryke's, decided to declare war on all werewolves in Muskoka, Ontario. Other mayors and presidents are refusing to fight with them, saying it's a waste of time and money. From now on in Muskoka, Ontario, all residents will have to show identification to prove they're not werewolves.**_

_**Here's a private interview with Pryke. "We need to take action! We will have our best forces go looking for their coven all this month. We will track down all werewolves in the area and keep them in a special facility, away from the public. And those from Total Drama will be going first." That's all we can say for now. Stay tuned for more news."**_

I'll admit it; I'm scared out of my mind. But I have to stay strong. I walk into the infirmary to see everyone glaring straight at me. The other werewolves were there to too, with Chef holding them back from the entrance.

"Can I help you?"

Chris walks forward. "You want to turn us into werewolves? Are you insane?"

I back up. "Whoa, wait. How'd you find out?"

"Your mentor told us. Now why do we have to be werewolves?"

"Okay, look. I don't want to make you guys' werewolves. I have to."

"Why? Why do you have to?"

I sigh. "It's pack law. You either become a werewolf or be killed." Silence my second greatest enemy, next to Heather. "You guys have to become werewolves though. Since Cody was the first person to actually find out about it, it was his choice to make you guys' werewolves."

"And," Sierra starts. "Cody's also a werewolf, isn't he?" I nod my head. "I figured. He was sick for three days and he's been acting different."

"Uh, Gwen," Alejandro speaks up. "Can I ask you a question, in private?" Trent growls slightly, but I ignore him. I nod my head. We walk outside. "I already asked Cody, but I don't think he knew what he was talking about. My ancestors were werewolves, does that affect me?"

"To tell you the truth Alejandro, I already knew." He gives me a puzzling look. "I could sense your werewolf genes the second we met. And yes, it does affect you."

"How?"

"I hate to be telling you this but, on the next Lunar Eclipse you'll be forced into your wolf form." He stares at me with an open mouth. I didn't even mean to say that! It just came out! "Sorry…"

"No it's okay. I'm fine." He walks past me and leaves. I walk into the infirmary again.

Chris walks up to me again. "Okay. I'm still trying to rap my brain around this." He stays silent then says, "You have to make us werewolves, right?"

"Correct."

"And there's a war coming on soon, right?"

"Yep."

"And we're being made werewolves tonight?"

"Negative. After the war is over."

"Can't we be made werewolves now?"

"Yes, but you'd have to speak with our bosses after it."

"Okay then."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, make us werewolves."

Everyone else screams simultaneously, "WHAT?" Chris and I glance back at everyone.

"Yeah," Chris turns back. "You guys could use some more help on the frontline right?" I nod my head. "Great, then it's set. See you tonight."

"Not tonight. There needs to be a full moon. The last one was four days ago. So about another month or so."

**Happy? I updated! Plus I just found out that my top three reviewed stories are:**

**1. TDI Wereanimals (45 Reviews)  
2. Feeling Like A Monster (24 Reviews)  
3. Fountain of Pokémon (17 Reviews)**

**Looks like I'll have to update Wereanimals more often. Review!**


	11. Our Weakness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

**Trent's POV**

After I received the news that all the humans are going to be made werewolves, I yank myself away from Chef's grasp.

"But I thought we were working on a cure?" Harold wheezes.

"We already told you guys! It won't work!" I practically yell.

"That's okay," Chris walks up to Harold. "We'll just throw it away."

"After all the money we put in? Don't be an idiot, Gosh!"

"We didn't put any money in this. It's not in the budget." Three awkward seconds went by before the room exploded with shouting.

"What do you mean there's no money in the budget?"

"What have we been doing all this time?"

"What are we using, duck tape and paper clips?"

Because of my super senses my hearing is ten times better then when I was human. Hearing all the shouting and yelling made it sound like I was in a room completely made of speakers. I put a hand up to my temple. I could sense the others doing the same. I feel myself getting dizzy and I use a nearby table to keep me up. I close my eyes trying to block out the voices, but it doesn't help a bit. I feel my head going light and my legs start to give way. I look for a nearby chair but fail in my search. I push harder on the table, hoping to keep myself up.

The yelling continues. Chris is trying to calm them down but only ends up yelling back at everyone. I want to yell back to and to tell them to shut up and give us a minute. I try to say the words but can't. I change to my wolf form, hoping that having four legs instead of two would help me stand up. That just makes the yelling worse. They take no notice in our suffering whatsoever. Among the yelling I hear bones shifting. I turn back and open my eyes. I see the other wolves have followed my lead and changed to there wolf form too.

'_Let's get out of here!'_ I think to them. I look at the exit but it starts going fuzzy. What's wrong with me? Surely I've survived something as loud as this before. I make a break for the exit. But I crash into one of the poles holding up the tent. I guess the sound of my head hitting metal was loud enough to stop the yelling.

"Whoa, you okay?" Owen kneels down beside me. My ears are still ringing so I get up again and bolt for the door. This time I make it and run off into the woods. The others eventually catch up to me and we continue running into the woods. My vision's still blurred so I trip a couple a times, only to get up the second I trip. The hardest part was dodging the trees. I didn't notice the trees till they were just a few feet away from my face but they were still at a distances for me to dodge them.

I keep running till I make it to the beach. Once I get there I hit the brakes and stop just a little way from the water. My vision is working again and I look out to the water. The water's crystal clear. It's nice to see that there isn't any garbage around some parts of the island. I sit in the sand and continue looking out.

'_For someone who was freaking out just a second ago, you seem really calm.'_ Duncan thinks to me.

I laugh. _'Yeah, I guess I just needed to go somewhere quiet.'_

Duncan climbs on top of a nearby tree and lays down in one of the branches. The others find there own spot and lie down too. I continue sitting in the sand and watching the water.

'_How are we going to handle this? They need people to teach them and we're still apprentices. What are we going to do?'_ I think to no one in particular.

'_We can hold classes for them, like Shannon.'_ Beth thinks.

'_What and let us be the teachers? Like that'll work…'_ I replay what Beth said in my head. I guess it could work. I mean, each of us _are_ good with different techniques. I'm pretty good with night hunting; Gwen's good at stealth, and Duncan's a great fighter. Maybe we could make it work.

'_You know, now that I think about it that's a great idea. I think we can make this work.'_ I get up to go stand in the water but a memory comes to me, a memory that freezes me in my place.

'_Chris said our mentors told them about having to become a werewolf.'_ The others look up at me with wide eyes. I rush off into the direction of our mentor's home, not even bothering to tell the others. I run as fast as my legs can carry me. I'm not the fastest werewolf but I have great stamina. I soon catch Gwen's mentor's scent and follow it. I keep running till I get to her.

She's in a nearby field. I go off into the direction and burst out of the bushes. I tackle her and pin her black furred body against a boulder.

'_How could you do that?'_ I growl at her and bare my teeth.

'_How could I do what?'_ I stop growling at her and stare at her dumbly. How could…what? How can she not know?

I start growling at her again and grasp her neck in my mouth. I don't bite hard enough to break skin but just hard enough to still cause pain. She doesn't whimper in pain or tell me to stop; she just calmly stares at me.

'_If you're asking about me telling Chris that they need to become werewolves, I did it because I thought it was the right thing to do. They would've found out eventually. So if you could kindly remove your jaws from my neck, I would like that.'_ I continue growling but let go of her neck.

'_What you think is right, isn't always true. Like you said they would've found out eventually and we would've told them then.'_

I start to walk away but she says, _'And if you would have told them later they would've never had said yes.'_ I stop and look down at my paws. She walks to my side. _'Trent you are young but also reckless. I told them because I thought all of you could earn respect from them and learn from it.'_ She nudges my shoulder. _'You tell the others what I said to you, okay?'_

I nod my head. She runs off into the forest, back to her home. I sigh. I don't need more responsibility then I already have. I'm on a reality TV show, I have two kids, a girlfriend, and I'm still an apprentice! I start my journey back to camp.

I howl for the others to head back too. When I get back, I change back to my human form. Now I have to find Chris and tell him about our plan for teaching the cast.

**Not as long as I'd like it but I'm still working out the next chapter, so this will have to end here. I'm not sure how strong a werewolf's hearing is, but I felt like they needed a weakness. I'm debating whether I should just skip to a month later or write out the next few weeks. What do you think?**


End file.
